


Cosplay Cutie

by sexylibrarian12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boston Comic Con, Cosplay, F/M, Headcanon, Kissing, Short One Shot, my twisted brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble based on an experience at Boston Comic Con this year & my deep, undying love for Cas/Misha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay Cutie

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Boston Comic Con (as a Supernatural hunter character of my own creation) & there was only one other group of Supernatural cosplayers I saw. I almost didn’t ask for a picture because the guy playing Cas got me so flustered! He had the expression, the little head tilt, the intense gaze down so accurately I wanted to be like ‘You need to stop or I will do inappropriate things to you!’ Jesus he was adorable!  
> Anyway, that prompted a tiny fic in my twisted little brain :)  (I hope through the magic of the internet he finds it!)
> 
> (Here's a link to tumblr if you want to see the pic! http://librarynerd12.tumblr.com/post/95014681352/i-went-to-boston-comic-con-as-a-supernatural )

I stumble out into a clearing, landing on my hands and knees, sword making a dull thud as it hits the ground. I nearly wretch when the overwhelming stench of Wendigo blood on metal reaches my nose and I scramble backwards, away from my weapon, and lay panting against a tree, eyes closed. There’s a faint rustle of feathers and my eyes snap open. Castiel is standing in front of me, concern clear on his features. I practically leap to my feet, grabbing the lapels of his coat.

'Where are Sam & Dean?' I demand. He grasps my shoulders reassuringly.

'They're fine, I brought them back to the motel. They're sleeping now.' I nearly collapse with relief an exhaustion, but Castiel holds me upright.

'You are badly injured, let me heal you.' I nod listlessly. The monster had put up a good fight and even though I'd beheaded and burned him in the end, I certainly hadn't come away unscathed. There are gashes on my face from where its claws had caught me and more on my side, all of which were bleeding profusely, not to mention the numerous nasty bruises. 

My eyes slip shut as Castiel touches my forehead and after a few moments I peek out through a half-opened lid. Cas is still touching my forehead, consternation marring his brow.

'What is it?' I ask, words slurring slightly.

'It- It isn't working. I don't understand.' he replies, worry slipping into his deep, normally stoic voice. A flash of panic rips through me, but his expression clears suddenly and he gently places both hands on the sides of my face. 

'I'll have to try something more powerful.' he explains, looking almost… excited? He leans in close and our lips meet. The kiss is gentle at first, but quickly turns passionate and lasts so long I think I might suffocate. Not that I'm complaining. Cas finally pulls away and satisfaction takes up residence on his features.

'Well, I think that's my preferred method anyway.' I say with a grin and Cas actually smiles.


End file.
